dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Saberhearts
Right, So you start of talking to aquilia when you see a walking cucumber and some slimes about to attack A Blue Haired Girl and an old man. Aquilia tells you to help them and then battle commenses. The Monsters are easy with Aquilia, consediring he is level 20. You will then recieve benovelence.You Fly up to the observetiory. You Now must go see Apus Major. Go Up The stairs to the south and talk to him. He Asks you if you are ready to peform tasks alone. say yes. After this you will end up in angel falls and will need to start helping some mortals! First go to the The Barn near the inn and clear up all the horse manure. Then go to the church and talk to the old woman. she asks you to find her husbands ring. talk to the dog nearby the well. it will guide you to the ring. Now it will turn dark and aquilia will be on the bridge. talk to him. he will say a lost soul is roaming the village, Go across the bridge and talk to the ghost. Tell him he has passed away and a cutscene will commense. Aquilia sees the starflight express and decides to come to the observitory with you.Once there talk to apus major and then head up to the Yggrasdail tree and offer your benovelence. An Anime Cutscence Will Commence and you will fall from the sky and lose your wings and Halo.... You are now talking to Ivor and his friend. They Are teaching you a few 'village rules' when Erinn comes to the scene . She says ' finish your walk' so basicly talk to everyone you can. Then go see her at her house. You Will get to go to bed. the following morning apparently ivor wants to talk to you. Go Downstairs and then he will tell you about his 'plan'. You have to go north east so basicly just follow the road and dont turn down any other roads. You might notice that you are a ministrel now. this means you can equip diffrent weapons and armour and learn new abilitys. ( you will be able to change later on ). Make sure you dont flee from all the battles because you will need to level up for the boss coming up. When you arrive there you find the starflight express crashed. take the right turn to find a treasure chest, and the left to come to the roadblock. When you arrive you see its larger than you suspected and you meet some stornway soldiers who ask you if you know a girl called Patty. Return to the village and talk to the mayor. The Hexagon In The cutscene ivor tells the mayor about 'His' Discovery but is only punished. when he tells his dad about Patty , Erinn comes in. she says her dad knew a girl called patty and she might be on her way here. then she asks you to find her but changes her mind. still lets do it anyway! Go Talk to her and her dad to give you some clues on where the hexagon is. Its pretty easy to find, just follow the road and turn right at the fork in the road and follow it. make sure you have bought some good armour and weapons. enter the dungeon and talk to the ghost. he leads you to a statue with a button. this opens the door to the north. The rest of the dunegon is very easy. just look on the minimap for stairs leading down until you end up meeting patty crushed by boulders. Now a massive beast will come. Prepare for your first Boss Fight! The Boss is fairly easy if you are around level 6. He Should easily be defeated with attacks ( dragon slash.etc) and occasional healing when nessecary. The boss will be defeated and you will automaticly exit the dunegon with patty. if you have a chimera wing you can use it to get back to Angel falls but otherwise you must walk. Now go to the Inn and watch the cutscene and then Talk to patty and head down to Erinns house, where you will meet her dad, the ghost you met in the Hexagon. You will also meet stella, the fairy. To get the Inny just search the bush on the outcrop behind the inn. then give it to Erinn. she will agree to Go To Stornway! The Starflight Express and Stornway. Now that you have done that, go to the place where the roadblock was and enter the Starflight express. Stella will say that it needs more power so they should head down to Stornway. Stornway is easy to get to, just go past the blockage location and follow the path, until you reach it. As soon as you enter you will be instructed to go see Erinn, who is getting to grips with her new bar, the questers rest. Go talk to her after the cutscene is over and then head to the castle. on the way read the sign which will inform you about the Wight Knight problem. Now talk to the guard at daytime and say yes. Go Up the Stairs and talk to the king. He will tell you that the Wight Knight hangs around a nearby lake. Go to the bar now and Talk to Patty, to get some party members. Click recruit to make your own or call up a pre made one. You probally will want a healer (Priest/Mage) and possibly an attacker ( Martial Artist/Warrior). The reason you want an attacker is because the hero can Egg them on which really deals some damage if you get the ally to 100/50 tension. Or you can decide to solo the game which saves money, but is much harder. Stornway has some good stock as well so use the shops to kit out your gang The Wight Knight And Zere Now head down to the lake. it is just north of stornway. go up the ramp and head there. Then you will come to a new place and The lake is directly Straight. Go there and wait for The Wight knight to arrive. You could've leveled up a bit there too, because the monsters are stronger than angel falls. Alright This guy likes to use spear attacks ( Multithrust.etc ) so make sure you heal and egg on your party members. Once defeated the Knight in not shining armour will go on about princess mona, of Brigadoom. Then he realises that the princess is not Mona, and rides of into the distance. Go and see the king now, who says that you wont get your reward until the knight is dead. Then the princess tells you about a song a maid taught her, who now lives in Zere which is north-east of the lake. Head there, Buy some new armour if you want and go around the tree into the house at the back. The old women teach you a song, which tells you to head north. so basically just go to the forest and into the cloud, where you will meet the Wight knight, (who by the way just came to zere). so brigadoom is in ruins.. (also use the forest to level up for the next boss). Brigadoom And Morag Brigadoom is a dungeon and basicly you just need to head down until you come to the Wight knight in a square Room with an evil witch. The witch is called morag and tries to cast a spell on you, but luckily your celestian powers stopped it. Now beat up morag. She likes to use spells so try to stop her doing that using spells, while the hero eggs on your attacker. She can prove quite tricky for lower levels so make sure you are leveled up enough and have good armour and weapons. In this game collecting armour and weapons is a hobby for many players so try to buy the best armour you can. Now morag is dead the princess will come in and start dancing with Mr 'Right Knight'. Now that thats finished teleport to stornway and pick up your reward! Category:Dragon Quest IX walkthroughs